Evil Never Rests
by IceeIce
Summary: After their final victory over Durahan,Tiger departs from the gang hoping for some peace and quiet,but when strange events start occuring it doesen't last. Suck at summarries,get better one posted sometime.


**Set after season three of the anime,even though I never seen it. Bleedin retarded,no? I haven't seen the show in a long time,so it might be a tad off...probably more than a tad. LAMEST TITLE EVAH! XD.  
**

Deep in the snow covered mountains of Kamui,a lone wolf lay on a rocky outcrop calmy watching the snow fall from the sky. Despite the freezing temperatures he remained comfortably warm due to his his thick pelt. To many people he probably appear beautiful in a wild savage sort of way.

His long muscular body was covered in a beautiful blue and white pelt,unflawed except for the wicked scar on the left side of his face. A mark he earned due to reckless courage in his youth. Although his appearance was wolf like,his mane and the long curved horns jutting out his forehead separated him any ordinary wolf. He was Tiger of the wind.

He smirked to himself remembering how that name had struck fear and anger in the hearts of humans not so long ago. How he was now considered a hero,when once he had been loathed and feared. In all his dreams he had never guessed he would be among those that would help defeat Muu and after that General Durahan. That he was actually part of the Phoenix,one of the five parts of the Phoenix that had gotten separated from long ago when it first clashed with Muu. He was the Phoenixe's anger,and with good reason.

He had first fought against Muu for a simple reason. Revenge. Revenge for his younger brother,Greywolf. The brother that he himself had ended up killing. Even though thanks to the magic of the Phoenix his brother was revived,he would never forgive himself for not trying harder and preventing it. Though he didn't believe it possible when they first met,he had come to enjoy his friendship with the others.

He thought of the others that made up their small band. He could still clearly remember the last time they were together,celebrating their victory over Durahan. How he had spirited off in the middle of the night to avoid the pain of separation. He knew Holly in particular would be upset,but he knew would all probably go their separate ways eventually. Best to get it over with quick.

But that was all in the past,this was the present. Quiet solitude isolated from pretty much all of civilization. He sighed softly and layed his head on his out stretched paws,watching the snow slowly fall from sky. If there was one thing bad about being alone it would have to be the perpetual boredom. He couldn't deny he had enjoyed fighting,probably more than he should have and definetly more than any of his friends.

Closing his eyes,he was asleep within minutes,but it was far from a comfortable sleep. He was haunted once again by a dream,a very familar dream. A dream of an event which he would never get out of his mind as long as he lived.

_On a snowy mountain very similar to the one he was at presently. Two wolves one grey and white the other blue and white raced up and down along the snow covered hills with amazing agility. Occasionaly one would strike at the other,but neither made contact cause they were so perfectly matched._**(not exactly sure about this xd)**

_Eventually,both spent they stood across from each other panting heavily,both looking for an opening. The blue one hating himself for what he had to do,the grey one under Muu's spell too enraged to think logically,preparing to kill his own brother. After a couple seconds they both charged,at first it looked like the blue one had the advantage,but at the last moment the grey one turned around in midair and got the blue one right in the face._

_"My eyes",he snarled temporarily blinded. The other wolf instantly siezed his advantage and springing high into the air released a torrent of ice out of his mouth,knocking the other wolf flying. __._

_"Heh,I taught you that",the blue one said attempting to stand,before collapsing in the snow._

_"Tiger!",Genki,one of his human friends, shouted running to his side. Putting himself between Tiger and his brother,Greywolf who stood a good distance away,watching the whole scene attentively_

_"Go away",he was surprised to find the command coming not from Greywolf,but from Tiger who was making yet another attempt to stand up._

_"But I'm your friend",Genki protested._

_"Then stay out of this",he snarled managing to get on his paws. His eyes were still tightly shut,still damaged from what his brother had done_

_"How pathetic needing help from humans",Greywolf snarled contempously,"then you will both die together.". Letting out a savage snarl he charged straight for Genki,who still stood in front of Tiger refusing to budge._

_Behind him Tiger stood rigid,he could feel the vibrations from his brothers pawsteps as he rapidly advanced. If he didn't do something his friend,Genki,would be torn to shreds. After only a moments hesitation he made up his mind,hating himself for what he was about to do._

_Despite the fact that he was still blinded he ran out from behind Genki,and feeling the vibrations from his brothers footsteps charged straight toward him. Greywolf was taken completely by surprise,and Tiger's long horns found their mark,piercing his brother in the chest and shattering the baddie's crest that controlled him._

_"How did you find me?"_

_"I could feel the vibrations"_

_"Figures you would",he murmurred before sliding to the ground. Tiger just stood over his brother motionless,his horns dripping with his brother's blood. His friends all watched silently from a distance,knowing how much pain he was in and not being able to do anything about it. He had fatally wounded the very brother he had tried so hard to save_.

Breathing heavily Tiger woke up with a start. The image of his brothers torn and bloodied body laying in the snow still fresh in his mind.

"What's wrong with me!",he snarled to no one,his voice echoing loudly across the barren snow covered plain. He lay down panting as if he had run for miles,wondering why he couldn't let the past stay in the past. He lay there a couple more minutes,waiting for his breathing to slow,but as he glanced across the field something caught his eye.

In the distance he saw a shape rapidly approaching at breakneck speed,behind it two other shapes appeared to be pursuing it. He got to his paws,ready to fight if he needed,waiting till he could make it out.

About five minutes later the shapes were close enough that he could make them out and what he saw made him tense. "Greywolf?",he breathed recognizing his brothers grey and white pelt,behind it one of the pursuers another breed of tiger made a mighty lunge and landed right atop his brother knocking him into the snow.

Without a seconds thought Tiger plunged off the rocky outcrop,racing as fast as he could to his brothers aide. _Not this time. _he thought to himself. Full of grim determination he rushed on even faster,he was not going to fail his brother again. He didn't know if he could live with himself if he did.


End file.
